


Point of No Return

by kirakiraakira13



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiraakira13/pseuds/kirakiraakira13
Summary: "Pouring the fuel, fanning the flamesI know, this is the point of no return"- Point of No Return, Starset.





	

Gã dịu dàng chuốt từng nét vẽ trong cuốn sổ mở hé đặt trên đùi. Sớm thôi, gã sẽ lại phải bỏ tiền ra mua thêm một cuốn mới. Số phác hoạ của gã đã kín đặc những bức hoạ dang dở, nhân vật chính chẳng ai khác ngoài chàng trai đang mê mải diễn thuyết ở giữa phòng, cánh tay cậu vung lên hạ xuống liên hồi, thể hiện rõ lửa nhiệt huyệt bừng bừng trong từng cử chỉ dáng điệu. Nhưng tất nhiên, không ai biết rằng Grantaire đang vẽ trộm Enjolras cả, điều ấy không cần thiết. Trừ mỗi lần đó gã làm rơi cuốn sổ trước mặt Gavroche và thằng bé đã nhặt lên hộ gã, nhưng giờ nó đã trở thành một bí mật nho nhỏ giữa hai anh em rồi. Grantaire sẽ giúp thằng bé lấy những thứ nó bị cấm lấy mỗi khi Enjolras có mặt (ví dụ như rượu chẳng hạn), đổi lại, Gavroche giữ kín bí mật cho Grantaire. Vẹn cả đôi đường.

Mọi người trong hội đã từng nhiều lần đặt ra câu hỏi rằng vì lý do quái gì mà Grantaire cứ cần mẫn đều đều xuất hiện ở các buổi gặp mặt thế, trông gã đâu có vẻ gì là chú tâm vào những gì họ bàn luận đâu, gã chẳng có lý do gì để xuất hiện ở Musain ngoài việc nốc rượu và vẽ tranh (đôi khi là tán gái nữa), nhưng những việc đó chẳng phải gã sẽ làm thoải mái hơn khi ở nhà sao? Đích thân Enjolras cũng đã chất vấn gã, thậm chí cậu còn thẳng thừng tỏ ý đuổi Grantaire đi, thế nhưng hôm sau gã lại tò tò mò tới, đều như vắt chanh. Không thể cứ vậy mà đáp rằng gã ở đây đơn giản vì Enjolras đang ở đây được, còn nơi nào cho Grantaire một lý do thích hợp hơn để chạm mặt và ở chung cùng một căn phòng với Enjolras ngoại trừ Café Musain đâu? Bước chân ra khỏi nơi đây, gã đơn giản là chẳng có lý do nào để tìm gặp cậu cả. Grantaire đã từng nghe đâu đó có ai đó bảo rằng, hãy yêu một lý tưởng, lý tưởng thì sẽ sống mãi còn con người rồi sẽ tàn phai thôi. Gã chỉ khịt mũi và uống cho qua chuyện (phải Marius không nhỉ? không, không phải là cậu ta), bởi vì gã chẳng màng tới việc có một lý tưởng đến khi gã si mê một con người, giờ thì chỉ cần người ấy tin vào điều gì thì gã cũng sẽ tin vào điều đó; lý tưởng, chẳng qua là một cái cớ để gã gần gũi người ấy hơn. Chính thế, Grantaire sẵn sàng làm mọi thứ gã có thể làm để giúp Enjolras biến lý tưởng của cậu ấy thành sự thật.

Phát súng đầu tiên đã nổ, tháng Sáu năm ấy, một góc trời Paris rực màu hoa máu.

= = =

Grantaire nhớ rằng đêm trước đó họ, những người còn sống, đã tụ họp nhau lại và cùng nhau uống. Gã chỉ biết qua người đầu tiên hi sinh thôi, Éponine cũng nhìn Marius bằng ánh mắt gã nhìn Enjolras vậy, gã biết rõ ánh nhìn đó quá mà. Chén này nối chén kia, chai liền chai như thể uống cho cả cô gái đã ngã xuống kia nữa, Grantaire say tràn cung mây, chẳng thiết trời đâu đất đâu nữa. Gã mang máng nhớ rằng mình đã ôm rượu lui vào một góc hiếm hoi chưa ám mùi thuốc súng, quyển sổ phác hoạ của gã vẫn còn đây, nhưng chẳng ai buồn liếc đến lấy một cái. Nó nằm chỏng chơ cạnh tập thơ dang dở của Jehan, Grantaire đã nhìn qua mấy bài thơ đầu tiên, câu chữ của cậu ta ngập lửa và bay bổng như những lời lẽ của Enjolras vậy.

Ôi, Enjolras.

Gã lần theo những nét chì trên giấy, ngón tay gã mò mẫm những hình ảnh gã đã vẽ Enjolras đang cười, Enjolras đang mải mê thảo luận cùng ai đó, Enjolras, Enjolras Enjolras.

Grantaire nấc lên với tên chàng trai tắc nghẹn nơi đầu môi, xung quanh vắng lặng, sự căng thẳng lởn vởn trong không khí, gã có thể dễ dàng chạm tới được, liền theo đó--- Gã biết, gã biết chứ, sẽ chẳng ai trong số họ sẽ sống được tới ngày sau đâu. Có lẽ, đúng, cuộc đời của tất cả bọn họ lại là một lời nói dỗi nữa loang ra như giọt mực trong thau nước, mỏng manh như ngọn nến chập chờn trong giống tố, thế nhưng sao gã chẳng thể buông bỏ được. Không thể cứ thế mà lẳng lặng rời đi, cậu ấy vẫn còn đây, lý tưởng của cậu ấy vẫn còn đây, mà lý tưởng của gã, tín ngưỡng của Grantaire lại chính là cậu. Gã thiếp đi với cuốn sổ áp vào lồng ngực, vỏ chai rượu cuối cùng lăn lóc trên sàn nhà cáu bẩn.

= = =

Cậu ấy chết rồi. Gã nhìn máu tứa ra từ những lỗ đạn đỏ thẫm loang sậm trên nền áo sơ mi trăng, đỏ như chiếc áo khoác có cài lá cờ ba màu đang rũ xuống một cách buồn thảm theo thân cậu. Những người khác, ắt hẳn họ cũng đã đi cả rồi, mà sao gã--- Khoan. Gã nhìn xuống thân hình bất động nằm dưới chân Enjolras, tay họ vẫn đang đan khít lấy nhau. Kí ức ùa về như thác đổ, những viên lính ấy thực đã một đợt bắn mà giết chết cả hai người họ. Grantaire trân trối nhìn thân xác bản thân, rồi nhìn lên Enjolras, khoé môi cậu vẫn còn vương một nét cười. Phải, cậu ấy đã cho phép gã, và cậu ấy đã cười. Cậu ấy đã cười.

"Grantaire?"

Gã nghe thấy một tiếng gọi khẽ khàng. Enjolras đang đứng cạnh gã, cậu cũng đang nhìn về hướng gã đang nhìn. Dáng cậu mờ ảo một màu trắng sữa giữa khung cảnh điêu tàn, Grantaire đoán, có lẽ mình cũng như vậy.

"Đi thôi, Enjolras."

"Đi đâu đây, Grantaire?"

"Tới nơi mà chúng ta cần đến. Chắc mọi người đang đợi."

_[Một vùng đất nhiệm màu nơi ta có thể nghe được tiếng hát nhân dân, bất kì nơi nào tôi có thể nhìn thấy khuôn mặt em rạng ngời trong hạnh phúc vì nhìn thấy lý tưởng của mình thành sự thật. Bất kì nơi nào cũng được, tới bất kì nơi đâu, tôi cũng sẽ sẵn sàng theo em.]_


End file.
